


Sophie's Visitor

by rattlesoft



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlesoft/pseuds/rattlesoft
Summary: Before Sophie leaves to find herself, she receives a surprise visitor.





	

The con is a success. Everything is neatly wrapped up; a life is saved, Chaos is arrested, Eliot spends an evening with a woman who could kill him in an instant.

It doesn’t feel like a success to Sophie. Her mind is a jumbled mess. Characters she’s played, aliases that live just under her flesh, bubble up and tangle together. It’s been a long time coming.

The team will get by without her, she tells herself. They’ll be fine while she finds herself again.

She left Nate the job of telling the team. A cowardly move, but after the pretend funeral, she couldn’t face them all with the news. Parker, especially, would have been difficult. Parker, who had known about Sophie’s now ex-boyfriend before any of the others. Parker, who had surprised Sophie with her heartfelt words at the funeral.

No, she couldn’t face that.

Sophie's in a second apartment, one not blown up. She packs her suitcase with a heavy heart. The glass of wine helps. She doesn’t hear the window open or the gentle footsteps that cross the room.

“You’re leaving.”

She doesn’t jump. Somehow, she thought Parker might show up after Nate talked to the team. Or maybe she had just hoped.

“Only for awhile,” Sophie says. “I’ll come back eventually.”

“You’re leaving,” Parker repeats. She has on a harness where she scaled the building and tears shine in her eyes.

“Parker,” Sophie says. She sets her glass down and leaves her suitcase on the bed. She doesn’t know the right words to say. Instead she runs her hands down Parker’s stiff arms. “I just need some time,” she tries. “I need to figure out who I am.”

“You’re Sophie. You know how people think. You can make the maddest person in the world smile. You’re the best grifter I know. And you’re pretty, really pretty. You’re...Sophie.”

“It’s not like I’m dead,” Sophie jokes.

Parker tenses. Sophie can feel the muscles beneath her hands flex.

“I’m not dead,” she says. “And I’m not leaving forever. If you get into trouble, you can always call me.”

“It won’t be the same,” Parker mumbles.

Parker blinks. A tear escapes, running down her flushed cheek.

“Oh, Parker.”

A month ago, Sophie would have known exactly what to do to calm Parker. Now, she feels like she’s submerged in water and unable to swim. With words failing her, she pulls Parker into a hug and strokes Parker’s blonde ponytail.

Parker stiffens before relaxing into Sophie’s embrace. She moves her own arms to encircle Sophie. “I’ll miss you,” she breathes.

With no idea what else to do, Sophie pulls back. She gazes at Parker, memorizing her features like she won’t see her again. Parker’s eyes are pink from the tears and her lips are tight from holding back a sob. Even so, she looks pretty, she looks like Parker.

Sophie closes her eyes and kisses her. A voice in the back of her mind tells her she’s doing the wrong thing. Parker doesn’t do affection, not like this. Her lips are still tight beneath Sophie’s.

But then Parker relaxes and kisses Sophie back. Her hands run up and down Sophie’s back, sending shivers down Sophie’s spine. She steps even closer so that their bodies are flush against each other. A sigh escapes her.

“Parker,” Sophie says, when they break away. “Oh, Parker.”

“You’ll come back?” Parker asks weakly.

Sophie kisses her again, massaging Parker’s scalp, ruining Parker’s ponytail. She could get lost in this moment. She’s sure she’ll be thinking of the way Parker’s lips feel for days to come, months even.

“I’ll come back and when I do, we’ll figure all this out, OK?”

The tears have stopped falling. Sophie runs her thumb over Parker’s cheek, drying the trail that has been left behind by them. How has she not seen Parker like this before? Beautiful and wanting. She’s been blind.

“OK,” Parker says, shaky. She steals one last kiss and is then out the window, off into the night.

Sophie sits on the edge of her bed, forgetting about her plans and her packing for the moment. Yes, she thinks, she’ll definitely be back. And she can’t wait to find out what will happen then.


End file.
